


The Spanish Beauty

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [21]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: Renee Lahote left La Push after 5 years of marriage with her daughter Isabella. Years later that daughter returns home for the first time in years after becoming a doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Black, but I usually go by Izzy. My mom took me with her when she left La Push and my dad after five years of marriage. I was four at the time. She moved us to Madrid, Spain where I lived until I left for college back in the States. She got remarried when I was eleven to a man she had been with for three years. His name was Alexander Hernandez. They had met when I was eight and he moved into our apartment building. His floor was under ours and my mom went to introduce herself and apologize in advance for any noise we made. I was still a bit of a klutz back then and could trip over air; it stopped when I took up football, but before that, I fell over everything. He was instantly enamored with her and asked her out constantly until she caved. 

Alex was the one that taught me to play football; he basically raised me. He had moved out of his apartment and into ours the year before they married. He adopted me when they got married and my mom was pregnant within the year. She died in a car accident the week she was supposed to begin her maternity leave; she taught kindergarteners. She was driving to work when a car sped through a red light and t-boned her. She died instantly; the man who ran into her died from his injuries later that day. Alex and I were heartbroken. 

It took us a year to move on from her death and get 'better'. It was during that time he taught me to play football. He had played when he was in school and had been his team's captain. He could have gone professional, but both of his parents died when he was about to sign to a team and they had never approved of him playing professionally. They had wanted him to be a doctor so that's what he did. He loved being a doctor now and worked at a local free clinic. 

He was the reason I wanted to be a doctor. I had started hanging out at the clinic when I wasn't at school or football practice. At first, I just did homework, but when I turned fourteen I started helping the nurses out behind the desk and by the time I was sixteen I could guess fairly well what a patient was in for by knowing their symptoms. 

Alex and the nurses were the ones who convinced me to go to the States for my degree. I wanted to stay in Spain, but Alex wanted me to go to the States so I had a chance to meet my father. I hadn't seen him since mom and I left La Push. I knew that his name was Charlie Black and he was a police officer and that he had an older brother, Billy, who had three kids, Rebecca, Rachel, and Jacob and a wife named Sarah. That's all I knew about the Blacks though, my mother never talked about them. I don't know why she left her home or if he remarried or had more kids. 

My mom grew up Renee Lahote she had an older sister who had gotten pregnant right out of high school, but the father skipped town and left the reservation when he found out. My mom and aunt's parents had died when they were still in high school so they decided to give my cousin Paul the Lahote name and never looked back. Mom had kept in contact with her sister until she died in the car accident so I didn't know anything about my aunt and cousin either. That's why Alex wanted me to go back to the States, he knew I was always curious about what had happened with my family. 

So I had left Spain and went to school in Seattle planing to contact my family once I was done with med school. I had finished my degree two years earlier than I expected because I worked through the summers and had taken some classes in Spain before I left. So now at twenty-four, I was headed back to the place I was born; the place where all my blood family lived.


	2. Chapter 2

I was driving through La Push on my way to the clinic to see if they needed a new doctor when my car broke down. I slammed my head against the steering wheel and took out the keys. It was the third time that month it had broken down. This time there was smoke coming from the hood. 

I felt like crying I was so emotional. I was trying to find what was left of my family, get a job and not think about the email I had gotten last night. Alex was dead. He died from a drunk driver hitting him head-on. They both died instantly. He left me everything in his will and told me to find my family. He was going to be cremated and the ashes would be sent to me. Maria, my favorite nurse at the clinic Alex had worked, told me she would handle all the arrangements so I could stay in America because that's what he would have wanted. So to put it simply I hated cars and was minutes away from losing it. 

A car pulled up next to mine and the driver got out. He looked like he was Quileute. He had short hair and was wearing only shorts and sandals even though it was drizzling outside. He came over to my car and knocked on the window. I rolled it down looking miserable. 

"Hey," the man said, "Do you need help? There's a mechanic a few minutes down the road I can call them for you." 

With my head still on the steering wheel I nodded in appreciation saying, "Thanks, that be great." 

I probably looked like I was about to cry. He reminded me so much of Alex, who had always insisted that we stop if we say someone in need. "Are you okay doll?" His worried voice sounded in my ears, so much like Alex. My head shook side to side tears welling up in my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him give me an appraising look. He went back to his car to grab his phone and call the mechanic. Tears were sliding down my face while my head rested on the steering wheel, not having left its place there since it went down. 

He came back to my car and told me the mechanic was on his way with a tow truck to bring my car back to their shop and I could ride with him if I wanted. I nodded miserably, wiping the tears from my face and took a deep breath stepping out of the car. My black pumps coming out first followed by my legs which were half-covered by a long-sleeved grey knit dress with a cowl neck. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail that fell past my shoulder blades. I still had the keys in my hand so I opened the side door to grab my purse and coat. 

I was wondering if I should grab my suitcase when the tow truck pulled up. On the side was the decal AB&C mechanics and underneath was Altera, Black, and Call. Black, I wondered if I was related to one of the owners then. A man jumped out of the truck dressed the same as the one who called him and walked over to us. 

"Hey Jared," he said directing a wave to the man who had called him. Jared nodded back to him. "So what seems to be the problem miss?" He looked at me with a question in his eye looking at the smoke still coming from my car. 

"Hell if I know. This is the third time this month it's broken down, although this is the first time I've seen smoke."

He looked back at me surprised, "It's broken down three times this month?"

I looked at him sheepishly, "Yeah, I was going to bring it into the shop before I drove down here but," I stopped. I hadn't had time to go to the shop because I left as soon as I was packed after hearing from Maria. I took a deep breath, "But there was a death in my family that I got notified of today." I took another deep breath. In through the nose out through the mouth. 

He finally took pity on me trying to come up with an explanation while holding it together and put his hand up to cut me off, "It's okay. I'll just take a look under the hood first to check it out." I nodded, grateful to be able to withhold my story for the time being. "Name's Quil by the way," he said before opening the driver's door to pop the hood. Smoke came out when he opened the hood, he waved a hand to clear it up before looking at it with a practiced eye. It reminded of Alex assessing a patient's symptoms trying to find out what was wrong with them, my breath caught in my throat and my eyes welled up again. Jared and Quil looked up that, though how they could have heard that was beyond me, and exchanged a look. Something seemed to pass between them. 

Jared came up behind me, "Do you need anything else out of your car?" He asked. I nodded mumbling about suitcases. He held his hands out for the keys and I dropped the keys into them without a second thought. He unlocked the trunk and looked surprised at the number of suitcases within it, but shook his head and grabbed all three of them out like they weighed nothing and brought them over to his car after closing the trunk back up and tossing the keys to Quil, who caught them without looking up. He put the bags in his car and came back to me. He touched my shoulder and led me to the passenger seat and opened the door for me. I sat down and buckled my seat belt. I did not want to be in a car right now; they reminded me too much of Alex and my mom. 

We drove to the shop in silence, but every now and then he looked over at me in concern. Tears were now streaming down my face and my breath catching in my throat. "Doll?" His voice floated to my ears. I went to look up at him and realized that he was standing next to my now open door. I tried to get out, but I had forgotten about my seatbelt. 

"Argh!" I screamed. Violently pushing the eject button and almost throwing myself out of the car. Jared looked like he could laugh and that made me really mad, "What! You think this is fucking funny?" I don't know why, but that set him off into a round of laughter that he was trying desperately to mute. "I hate cars!" I shouted. 

That shout brought someone in the shop to me, "Hey now little lady, that's no reason to hate cars."

He looked like he was about to go on, but I cut him off by laughing humorlessly, "No, you're right it isn't," he looked proud at that, but Jared looked worried. "But that's not why I hate cars. Cars took my pregnant mother when I was twelve. And today I got told my email, fucking email that Alex died in a car crash three damn days ago. Three days dammit! And then my fucking useless car decides today is the best day to die!" I was shouting at this point and my Spanish accent could be heard, but I didn't care. I was angry dammit! "So don't you dare say that I have no reason to hate cars!" I collapsed on the floor sobbing. 

I felt an abnormally warm hand touch my back and guide me to a couch to sit down on. I wanted to ask him if he was okay but was too caught up in memories. I was remembering the time Alex had joked we were the family without a name because we all had different last names, Hernandez, Lahote, and Black. Mom then joked right back saying we were La Familia Tres because that's what floor we lived on and we had three people. Other memories swirled in my brain, Alex taking me to the farmacia for tampons when I got my period for the first time and both of us crying when we got home because mom wasn't there to help. Alex teaching me to play football, us kicking the ball between us, getting up early to go running with him. They swirled again, I was sitting at the clinic watching him work, he was holding me tight on the anniversary of her death, his face as I video chatted with him going over my test in rapid Spanish, the sound of his voice the last time I talked to him telling him I got my license to practice. I heard the tone of his voice as he made me promise to go find my family. 

I was suddenly pulled from the memories by the sound of a door being slammed. I looked up and saw a heavily pregnant woman walking towards the garage, well I say walking it was more of a waddle, "Jacob Black!" She shouted angrily at the top of her lungs. My head whipped around to the sound of someone hitting their head on the underside of a hood. She stalked towards the noise breathing heavily, "You're in big trouble mister," I heard him mutter shit under his breath as he came out from under the hood. He was slowly backing away from the enraged heavily pregnant woman. I thought he definitely had the right idea as I had delivered my share of babies and their mothers could sure get mad. "You were supposed to find a doctor that would agree to deliver •your• baby on tribal land, but 'no' you said 'we can wait, we have more time.' I'm eight and a half months pregnant, J, I think it's about time you start calling," the wind had blown out of her sails and she was close to tears now. 

He walked over to her slowly arms out to give her a hug and carefully wrapped them around her calming her, "Shh, you're okay Lee-Lee… I was going to tell you when I got home, but the clinic called this morning and said that a woman called asking after the doctor position there. You know as well as I do that if her degree is real then she's got the job, so calm down. We can go down to the clinic when she gets here and ask her about it, okay Lee-Lee?" She nodded against his chest and he rubbed his giant hand against her hair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 

She was a lot taller than me but only came up to his chin. She was about 5'7" and I had maxed out at 5'3". I tried to compensate with my heels, but I refused to wear ones higher than three inches and those were only for special occasions, the ones I usually wore ranged between half an inch to two and a half. Today they were only an inch so I looked really tiny. 

I didn't want to interrupt just now so I looked quietly through my purse to find my compact. I fixed my makeup, wiped my cheeks, straightened my clothes, and put the compact back in my bag then got up to introduce myself to the man I thought might be my cousin. 

I walked up slowly to the couple hoping that Jacob was my cousin. I made sure they could hear me as I walked closer to give them a chance to put themselves together. I saw Jacob bring his hands to her face and brush the tears away. She turned in his arms to face me with a bright smile on her face. I reached my hand out to hers, "Hello, I'm Dr. Izzy Black and I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation about the clinic." She took my hands in hers, "Mr. Black actual mentioned me," they both looked confused so I went on to clarify, "I'm the doctor that called about the clinic position."

"My name is Leah Black and the man behind me is my husband Jacob," she looked a little embarrassed, but went on anyway, "But I'm guessing you already know that from me shouting his name as I came in."

I smiled ruefully back at her, "Yes that is how I learned his name, but unlucky for him you're not the first to yell at him today."

She looked excited about this, "And who did J annoy enough to get himself yelled at," Jacob scowled at her and she reached back to hit his shoulder. 

I smiled conspiratorially at her, "That duty would lie with me." We both laughed and I asked the question that made me come to La Push, "Are you Billy Black's son?" I was suddenly serious and nervous. 

He looked surprised that I knew Billy, "Yay he is. Do you know him?"

"No I don't, but I would like to seeing as he's my uncle." Both Leah and Jacob were floored. 

"You're his niece," Jacob said slowly. I nodded, "So you're my cousin?" I nodded again hopeful that he would accept me. 

But Leah got there first, "You're Charlie's daughter?"

I nodded slowly, nervous to meet my father, "Ya, I haven't seen him in twenty years and wanted to get to know him."

She looked uncomfortable as she said, "Well if you're looking for your parents to get back together you should leave because Charlie got remarried." Jacob looked upset as she said that no doubt remembering my shouting match with him earlier

It excited me that my father had moved on, but depressed me because it seems like no one knows that my mother had died. "Even if I wanted it to it couldn't happen. My mother died when I was twelve and my stepfather died this week. So trust me I'm not looking to play matchmaker, I just want to get to know the rest of my family."

Leah looked really uncomfortable now, "I'm sorry, it's just that my mom is the one who he's married to now and I don't want her to get hurt."

"No, it's okay. I get it. I ran interference for Alex since my mom died." I paused thinking for a minute, "So you're my stepsister?" I was a little excited, ever since my mom was pregnant I wanted a sibling. "So sis," I teased, "Wanna give me a ride to the clinic to see if I can get the job?"

Jacob looked bewildered as she answered, "Of course sis." She gave Jacob a peck on the lips and took my hand in hers and we walked to her car. As we got in she shouted, "Bye Jake! See you at home and tell everyone to come over for dinner tonight." Our laughter and the clicking of my heels was all that could be heard as we walked out of the garage.


End file.
